Escape
by Danimister
Summary: Sirius Black was from one of the most respected pureblood families in the world. But he didn't fit in. So he planned his escape. Songfic to Simple Plans' Me Against The World Rated for mild language and suicidal thoughts.


**A/N: **Ha! My Sirius Black Songfic is complete! None of you though I could do it, did you? Ok, so I didn't really ask anyone, and it wasn't that hard, but whatever. Please R&R, and please no flames!

**Disclaimer: **Hello, I am J.K. Rowling, and I'd like to say that these characters are completely owned by me, and this plot is mine, and all these ideas are- Seriously you guys can't you figure it out? I'm poor. This stuff isn't mine. Deal with it.

We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same

Sirius Black was going Insane. With a capital 'I'. He flopped down on his bed extremely ungracefully, causing books, clothes, and his Transfiguration essay to scatter across the ground. He was sick of his parents' pureblood rambling! He really couldn't understand why they didn't get it: he wasn't one of them.

Sirius was like his cousin, Andromeda. She was five years older than him, and had been disowned last summer for marrying a muggle-born. Ted Tonks was a very nice fellow, and one of the smartest wizards at school. But Andy's parents had had a fit when they found out about the engagement. She had been disowned within a week.

Sirius secretly envied Andy. She had gotten rid of her family, once and for all. It wouldn't be that easy for Sirius. When he was put in Gryffindor, his parents had been hysterical. Sirius was locked in his room that whole summer, surviving solely on bread and water. His owl was taken away, so he couldn't contact his friends in any way.

That was another reason why Sirius was so different: his friends. All the Blacks were rich, noble people. They made friends with other rich, noble people. So when Sirius became friends with James, he didn't think it was that big a deal. James' family was rich, and his grandfather had been the Minister of Magic for fourteen years. But no, the Potters were 'filthy nasty blood traitors'. And Sirius' other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were no good either. Remus was a half-blood werewolf, and Peter was as close to a Squib as you could get. Sirius was the family outcast, doomed to a life of loneliness. He sighed and rolled over.

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

Ugh. Another Black Family Reunion. _Two Weeks_ of talking to nobody but Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Cissa's fiancée Lucius. Sirius hated these parties. Everybody always stood around talking about what a dissapointment Sirius was, and how the only way to fix him was a marriage to a nice, rich, pureblood girl, most likely Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was probably the worst of the lot. She wasn't ugly, in fact, she was very good-looking. Bella had waist-length, glossy black hair, slanted brown eyes, and sharp features. No, she was very beautiful. But she was so unbelievably _stupid_. She would tell jokes that nobody would get, and laugh maniacally. She was, like Sirius' parents, a muggle-hater. She teased and hexed the muggle-borns at Hogwarts, including Sirius' sort-of friend, Lily Evans.

It was when he met Lily that Sirius decided his parents were wrong. As a child, he had been told that muggles and muggleborns were ugly, stupid, vile creatures that must be squashed out of existence. Lily was nothing like that. She was even more beautiful than Bellatrix: shiny, gold-red hair, almond-shaped green eyes, pale skin. And she was smart, too. Lily was the second-best in the year, right after James and right before Sirius. She was nice, polite, funny, and brave. And she was muggle-born. Sirius knew there was no way he could agree with his parents after meeting Lily Marie Evans.

_  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

Regulus was the perfect son. He had been sorted into Slytherin the very second the hat touched his head. Sirius still remembered the look Reggie had given him when he sat next to his cousins at the Slytherin table. It was a look of Superiority, and it clearly said: _Well, brother, look who's the perfect one now!_

For Sirius hadn't always been against the family. When he was a kid, before Hogwarts, he had believed his parent's lies. In fact, at one family reunion, Andromeda had asked Sirius what he wanted to be when he grew up. Sirius had replied certainly, "I want to kill all the filthy muggles on earth!" All of his cousins had applauded and cheered. Andromeda glared at his scornfully, her eyes welling up with tears. Sirius had just smiled.__

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

Sirius laughed as he remembered that day. Andy still loathed him for that. He had been the perfect one, tall, dark-haired, handsome. He was one of the smartest, too. Everyone had expected him to follow the Black motto: Toujours Pur. Always Pure.

Always Pure. Yes, that was definitely a motto fit for the Blacks. Nobody could marry a muggle, muggle-born, or half-blood. Therefore, most Blacks married their cousins. Cissa was lucky enough to marry outside of her family. Like you could really consider marrying a Malfoy to be lucky. Originally, she was betrothed to the one and only James Potter. Their families had broken that one off right quick. The Potters were blood traitors. __

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

Sirius was trapped. Trapped in this life of misery, because of his name. People at school envied him. He was rich, handsome, smart, and his family line was almost completely pure. They didn't know.

At school, Sirius pretended to be happy. He had his friends. They were popular. People accepted him. At home, it was a nightmare. He often debated running away, but he had no where to run to. Nothing important in life. In fact, Sirius wondered why he was even still alive. There was nothing here for him. Nothing.__

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Sirius stared at his face in the mirror. He looked down, down at the silver knife he held in his right hand. He really wasn't sure what he was doing. Sirius had never really considered suicide before. But now, it seemed like the only escape.

Sirius didn't really enjoy pain. He wanted this to be fast. He held the knife up to his neck and looked once again at the mirror. But it wasn't his reflection. No, a sea of faces swam before him.

_Peter. _The rat-faced boy gazed at him with watery blue eyes. He frowned slightly, as if wondering why his best friend was holding a blade up to his neck.

_Remus. _The studious boy's eyes were widened in shock. He frowned slightly, and shook his head. Sirius was sure he was about to start a lecture, but his face was soon replaced.

_James. _The messy-haired, bespectacled boy cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He gave Sirius an incredulous look, as if saying, _you really want to do this?_

_Andromeda. _She bit her lip sadly and looked down. Sirius saw tears forming in her eyes, and he shook his head violently. The faces disappeared, and Sirius was once again staring into his own reflection. He dropped the knife with a clatter, and ran from the room.__

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

Sirius looked around his room wildly. He ran to the closet, pulled out his school trunk, and started shoving things in. Clothes, books, everything.

Sirius heard a small cough from the doorway. He looked up, startled. Regulus.

"Damn, Sirius, what are you-" Reg started.

His mouth closed and his eyes widened. He let out a gasp of surprise as he realized what was happening. He rushed out of the doorway. Sirius could hear him pounding down the stairs, screaming, "Mum!" But it was too late.

Sirius finally closed his trunk and hurriedly tied it to his broom. He kicked his window, shattering the glass, and took of into the night.__

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Sirius flew through the cold air for hours. Finally, he spotted the large white house in the distance. He sped towards it and touched down on the grass. For a full five minutes, he lay flat on his back, panting. It was too late to turn back. He stood up, picked up his trunk, and scurried to the front door. He knocked desperately. A House-elf answered, looking wary.

"What is mister Black be doing here this late?" The house-elf asked curiously.

"Look, Twinkle, can I just come in?" Sirius gasped impatiently. The house-elf opened the door wider and let him pass. Sirius entered and collapsed against the wall, still breathing heavily. Twinkle ran upstairs, and returned with a boy trailing behind her.

"Padfoot, what the hell-" The boy started.

Sirius turned his head. "Look, mate, can I stay with you for a while?"

James Potter gave Sirius a curious look and nodded slowly. When Sirius fell asleep that night in the Potter's guest room, he smiled contently. He had escaped. __

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world


End file.
